V was for Violet
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: Violet was his favorite color. Why? Because it reminded him so much of her pretty eyes...his most precious treasure. 26 Sora/Kairi moments, from KH1 and 2, with Riku too, using the 26 letters of the alphabet as prompts. Because it's impossible to think those two apart, even if destiny would never play a big role in their lives.
1. Angry

**A/N: I don't own anything of Kingdom Hearts, only this one-shot. I already wrote one for Final Fantasy VIII and I decided to write one for KH, too. This was previously an alphabet one-shot, so the sentence that I had used back then, will be in italics on the top of every chapter. Hope you like! Enjoy reading! ;D**

**Also, p****lease note that the über cute cover for this collection is drawn by the lovely asukacaramel on deviantArt. Please don't use it without her permission! :)**

* * *

_~ Four letters that had made him very dangerous and utterly angry: A-X-E-L (got it memorized?). Once he had found him, he wouldn't hesitate to let him pay for kidnapping his precious Light. ~_

* * *

**A**. **- Angry**

Sora clenched his shaking hands into fists, flatout _furious_ at the news that he had just heard.

Four letters that had made him very dangerous and utterly **angry**: A-X-E-L ("G_ot it memorized?"_). Once he had found him, he wouldn't hesitate to let him pay for kidnapping his precious Light.

And with "pay," he didn't exactly mean drinking tea with Organization XIII's member.

Just who the hell did that guy think that he was, doing whatever he pleased?

But finding water in a desert was a much easier task than spotting the red-haired Nobody... even if he was kinda hard to miss, what with his wild, spiky, fire red mane and almost poisonous green eyes. Still, Sora vowed that he would look under every single stone in every world if he had to.

_Better not tell Donald and Goofy what I just thought... _the spiky-haired boy then mused quietly, because he already knew how his companions would react at that.

But he had made up his mind already. Axel would get what he deserved, even if it that was the last thing he had to do.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading this! =) Hope you've enjoyed it. ^_^ Reviews are highly appreciated! :)**

**What to expect about next chapter: _He'd give up and away anything he had, just to be on the beach with her, hearing her call him a lazy _****bum** one more time.


	2. Bum

**A/N: I don't own anything of Kingdom Hearts, only this story. Enjoy reading! ;D**

* * *

_~ He'd give up and away anything he had, just to be on the beach with her, hearing her call him a lazy **bum** one more time. ~_

* * *

******B.** - bum

With a start, Sora shot up, all panicked and sweaty because of the eerily vivid nightmare that he had just woken up from. It had involved Kairi, too and quite frankly, it scared him too much to want to think about it. So instead, the spiky-haired Keybearer opted to think of the happier memories he had of the bubbly redhead.

Oh, how he'd give up and away anything he had in a heartbeat, just to be on the beach with her, hearing her call him a lazy bum one more time.

Actually, even cussing at him was fine, as long as he could hear her beautiful, melodious voice.

How he longed to hold her in his arms, hearing her breathing and feeling her steady heartbeat. And her lavender shampoo that always managed to drive him crazy. No, that was even an understatement; he was always able to smell her scent even after hours.

He missed her, everything about her. Her voice, her touch, her cheerful, contagious laugh that would always make him grin, too...

Sora sighed. "Kairi... hold on."

* * *

**A/N: So how did I do this time? Any suggestions?**

**Next chapter: _"It's my lucky _****charm**, be sure to bring it back to me!" she had said. And he would do it, that was a promise. It was why he still had kept it in one of his many pockets.


	3. Charm

**A/N: I don't own anything of Kingdom Hearts, only this story. Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

_~ "It's my lucky **charm**, be sure to bring it back to me!" she had said. And he would do it, that was a promise. It was why he still had kept it in one of his many pockets. ~_

* * *

******C.** - Charm

"It's my lucky **charm**, be sure to bring it back to me!" she had said quasi-sternly, that utterly adorable look that always managed to make him melt present on her delicate face.

And he would do it, that was a promise. It was why he still had kept it in one of his many pockets, waiting for the day that he could finally return it to her.

Sora had never been someone to break his promises, no matter how many of them he had to keep (although he did hope that he wasn't forgetting any of them). Kairi could count on him, in more than one way.

Until that day, whenever the spiky-haired brunet would feel a little lonely, he would just take the lucky charm out of his pocket (near his heart) and look at it very closely. This was enough to keep him going for a while.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this, despite its shortness.**

**Next chapter: __****Destiny** surely was a strange and unpredictable thing. One moment you're busy with building a raft with your two best friends, and next you're looking everywhere for them, while trying to restory the balance between the worlds.


	4. Destiny

**A/N: I don't own anything of Kingdom Hearts, only this story. This turned out slightly longer than the others. Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

_~ **Destiny** surely was a strange and unpredictable thing. One moment you're busy with building a raft with your two best friends, and next you're looking everywhere for them, while trying to restory the balance between the worlds. ~_

* * *

**********D.** - **Destiny**

When one really thought about it, destiny surely was a strange and unpredictable thing. Strange because the most impossible things could happen. Unpredictable because one moment, you're busy with building a raft with your two best friends, and next, you're looking everywhere for them, while trying to restore the balance between the worlds while you're at it.

Sora knows how lucky he is. Incredibly lucky, but cursed at the same time. It was an odd combination, but it was the truth. If he hadn't been the Chosen One, then he would never have had a chance at finding his friends. He never would've met the taciturn swordsman Leon and the hyper ninja Yuffie, and Heartless would've taken his heart within a blink of an eye. He also never would be friends with his companions, Donald and Goofy. The spiky-haired boy could barely imagine that, now that he'd become completely used to them.

On the other side, if he hadn't been the Keyblade's Chosen One to begin with, then his island wouldn't have been lost and he would be enjoying yet another beautiful sunset with Kairi and Riku. If he had never gained the Keyblade and all the responsibility that went with it, he would now still be working on that rickety raft of theirs. Okay, not exactly. Riku would be the only one really working on it, while he would be lazing around on the beach... or something like that.

His life would've been so, _so_ different if this thing called destiny had never played a big role in all of this, that much was sure. But the question was, would he still be happy with whatever life would have brought him?

This was probably a question that would never get answered, but Sora was perfectly content with that.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this, despite its shortness.**

**Next chapter: _They both didn't know of each other how much sorrow and pain the other had to _****endure**, just to get to see the one person they had missed the most. What they did know in the end, however, was who that person might be and that was enough for now.


	5. Endure

**A/N: I'd like to give a big 'Thank You' to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited and alerted this story so far: ireneotaku, RAWRsuzie, XxX-SparklingEyes-XxX, Dream Adept, xsmatthijsse, SasuSaku007, eolhcsullivan452, Chaos9206, BlindingDarkness1, and Eppsilon7.**

* * *

_~ __They both didn't know of each other how much sorrow and pain the other had to **endure**, just to get to see the one person they had missed the most. What they did know in the end, however, was who that person might be and that was enough for now. _ ~

* * *

**********E. - Endure**

Before she could stop herself, the pretty, red-haired girl found herself muttering quietly, "This... is real."

Three simple words, but they had such deep meaning and Sora seemed to understand _exactly_ what she felt like at the moment.

Kairi felt how the boy's arms slowly envelopped her shaking form and the feeling was truly indescribable. She said nothing anymore, but only tightened her hold on him.

They both didn't know of each other how much sorrow and pain the other had to **endure**, just to get to see the one person they had missed the most. What they did know in the end, however, was who that person might be and that was enough for now.

* * *

**A/N: I would be flattered if you could check out my new poll and vote on it. :)**

**Next chapter: _"My _****friends** are my power!" he said proudly and without any hesitation. This made him stop, but for a moment, just to wonder if Kairi was a friend too... or perhaps more?


	6. Friends

_~ __"My **friends** are my power!" he said proudly and without any hesitation. This made him stop, but for a moment, just to wonder if Kairi was a friend too... or perhaps more?_ ~

* * *

**********F. - Friends**

"My **friends** are my power!" he said, loud, proudly and without any hesitation, all the while his head held high.

This made him stop, but for a moment, just to wonder if Kairi was a friend too... or perhaps more?

And more importantly, which one of the two did he prefer? Well, if he really was honest to himself-

Ugh, what a strange moment was this to think of something like this, when he was facing the worlds's biggest threat. Then again, his mind was notorious for zoning out on the weirdest moments.

However, it could be just him, but it was almost as though after that particular thought, the light that emerged from his Keyblade, was much warmer and brighter than usual. Perhaps this was one of life's little mysteries?

* * *

**A/N: A review would be nice today... :)**

**Next chapter: _He had obtained lots of _****gemstones** during his never-ending journeys, but none of them were as precious as she was to him. If only she would know...


	7. Gemstones

**A/N: A special thanks to: Scented-Marker-Sniffer, and MidnightxRose.**

* * *

_~ __He had obtained lots of **gemstones** during his never-ending journeys, but none of them were as precious as she was to him. If only she would know..._ ~

* * *

**********G. - Gemstones**

"Hey guys, isn't this the one that Cid wanted so desperately?" Sora then asked, as he looked at the pretty little green gem in his hand, held between his thumb and index finger. It shimmered beautifully when the light hit it, giving it a somewhat mysterious aura as well.

"Gawrsh, I think you're right, Sora," Goofy chimed in.

"Hmm..."

The Keybearer did remember how the ex-pilot said something about this special green gem.

The spiky-haired boy gave the stone a closer look this time. It really was beautiful and rare... but nothing that he hadn't seen before. He already had one like this one, so he wasn't too impressed by it. Still, its beauty did get him silent.

So far, he had obtained lots of **gemstones** during his never-ending journeys, but none of them were as precious as _she_ was to him. If only she would know...

Kairi, his sweet, precious ruby. The one that was so close to his heart, but at the same time, so far away that it hurt.

* * *

**A/N: A review would be nice today... :)**

**Next chapter: _He'd been so _****happy** that he had finally found her, that he didn't care about going home anymore. She was here, that was all that mattered to him.


	8. Happy

**A/N: Happy Sokai Day, everyone! :D I almost forgot about this alphabet story and what's a better day to update this than now, right? Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, Scented-Marker-Sniffer, stormfall, thispaper. heart, MidnightxRose, ireneotaku, shealakiah, Singer of Water, Khfanatic441, musicbox, and Lunalovegood006.**

* * *

_He'd been so **happy**__ that he had finally found her, that he didn't care about going home anymore. She was here, that was all that mattered to him__. _

* * *

**********H. - Happy**

_"This... is real."_

Not only had it been real (which he was really glad about, because the brunet had found himself - more often than not - daydreaming about this moment), it had been simply stunning! That familiar fluttering of his stomach was back, accompanied by that special feeling he always got when he saw the redhead.

He'd been so _deliriously_ **happy** that he had finally found her, that he didn't care about going home anymore. She was here, that was all that mattered to him.

Oh, how amazing it had felt to finally be able to hold her in his arms and feel her heartbeat. To hear her breathe and to smell her sweet perfume. Kairi smelled of roses, of which he knew were her favorite flowers because he had risked his life once by getting one for her out of that scary librarian's garden (that woman could hit you harder than a seasoned warrior! And he swore, she had eyes in the back of her head, or something).

But all of that didn't matter now. So Sora had closed his eyes, tightened his grip around the girl of his dreams and simply tried to memorize this (far too short) moment of pure bliss, before he would be interrupted again, because other important things had been happening as well.

A proper reunion would have to wait for now, but now that one of the Keyblade Wielder's biggest fears had disappeared by seeing his Kairi, he felt a little bit more at ease. Kairi would wait for him, no big deal.

* * *

**A/N: ****Next chapter: _Some things were inevitable in life, such as gaining and losing. Sometimes, it was the ending result that was the most _****important,** however. In this case, it was Sora returning home safely and spending the rest of his life with her, just like she had wanted.


	9. Important

**A/N: This chapter has MAJOR SPOILERS for KH: Dream Drop Distance, so if you haven't spoilered yourself yet, do know that it will happen now. Don't say I didn't warn you. From now on, if there will be any spoilers, I'll let you know in the A/N first, so no worries. ;)**

**Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, and Singer of Water.**

* * *

_~ Some things were inevitable in life, such as gaining and losing. Sometimes, it was the ending result that was the most** important**, however. In this case, it was Sora returning home safely and spending the rest of his life with her, just like she had wanted. ~_

* * *

**************I.** - Important

Some things were just inevitable in life, such as gaining and losing, destiny, having to face thirteen versions of Xehanort (and he wasn't exactly looking forward to the last one). You could fight against it as much as you wanted, but it was useless, because it was bound to happen, anyway...

Sometimes, however, it was the ending result that was the most** important**. It justified all the horror he'd been through, making it all worth it. In this case, it was Sora returning home safely and spending the rest of his life with her, just like she had wanted.

Unfortunately for him, all good things came to an end at some point. After his second journey to save the worlds from Darkness, the brunet had been so sure that this could be possible. He'd barely spent a month in his home world when he had to leave with Riku. Kairi had said she'd wait for him, but sometimes he was afraid that she'd grow tired of all that waiting. If only she could come with them as well...

The Keybearer had barely finished that thought, when the door to the room he was currently sharing with Riku opened, revealing the last person he'd expected to see.

He gaped at her as though he saw her for the first time. "Kairi?"

Sora pinched himself just to be sure that he wasn't dreaming (although after everything that had happened to him during the "test", he knew this trick wasn't exactly a proof).

"Surprise." The redhead smiled at him, before rushing over to give him a big hug and tell Sora that this time, they would face the dangers together.

* * *

**A/N: Not exactly my best work, but maybe still worth mentioning.**

**Next chapter: _He really hoped that this would be his last _****journey**, so he could go home again and finally share a damn paopu fruit with her, just like he had wanted, waaay before all this mess.


	10. Journey

**A/N: This takes place after KH2, two days after the trio received the letter. No spoilers in this one. Enjoy! :)**

**Thanks: Applepiegirl222, and Walker of Nothing.**

* * *

_~ __He really hoped that this would be his last journey, so he could go home again and finally share a damn Paopu fruit with her, just like he had wanted, waaay before all this mess._ ~

* * *

**************J.** - Journey

Sora sat at his usual spot on the tree that seemed to grow towards the sea. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to memorize the salty smell of the beach that he'd grown to love and every little sound he heard, from the singing seagulls and the wind making the leaves of the trees rustle to the crashing of the waves, as well as the feeling of the sun warming his face and bare arms. After all, who knew how long it would take until he was able to come back...

He really hoped that this would be his last** journey**, though, so he could go home again and finally share a damn Paopu fruit with her, just like he had wanted, waaay before all this mess.

Riku had been right all along, he thought, wryly. He should've just shared one with Kairi as soon as they'd gotten home. What kind of man was he, really?

"Do you have everything you need?" a soft, feminine voice suddenly asked, interrupting his train of thoughts.

Sora swiveled around and had to jump off the tree because of his violent move. Now, he was standing face to face with none other than Kairi.

"I think so," he replied with a light nod, though he couldn't help but think,_ No, because you won't be there with me... again._

"Good."

"Yeah..."

Suddenly, the Keyblade's Chosen One became very selfconscious and he started to wonder if he always made such a dumb impression (and if his shoes really seemed twice as big as his head). And had he actually used deodorant this morning? He hoped to any merciful god that she wouldn't notice if he hadn't...

Kairi seemed to be hesitating slightly, before her hand disappeared in her pocket.

Just as quickly, she grabbed the brunet's hand and dropped something in it. "I guess I'll have to give you this lucky charm again... only if you promise to give it back to me again."

Sora brought the object closer to his face for inspection and noticed that it looked exactly the way it did when he had last seen it.

He started to smile, his fingers closing around it. "I promise."

Of course, the male teen knew that Kairi wouldn't get mad at him at all if he lost it, as long as he would return home safely. It was their quiet promise to get back to each other and finish where they had left off, relationship wise.

* * *

**A/N: ****Next chapter: His life seemed to be full of everything that had to do with ****Kingdom Hearts**; Keyblades, hearts, the Organization, Darkness, Light, Heartless and Nobodies... He was more than glad that Kairi belonged to those things, too.


	11. Kingdom Hearts

**A/N: And as always, I'd appreciate it if you could check out my new poll and vote. :)**

**Thanks: Walker of Nothing, Erzille, Celeron96, and Gohan Roxas.**

* * *

_~ His life seemed to be full of everything that had to do with Kingdom Hearts; Keyblades, hearts, the Organization, Darkness, Light, Heartless and Nobodies... He was more than glad that Kairi belonged to those things, too. ~_

* * *

**************K.** - Kingdom Hearts

His life seemed to be full of everything that had to do with **Kingdom Hearts**; Keyblades, (connected) hearts, the Organization, Darkness, Light, Heartless and Nobodies... (and the list went on and on...unfortunately) He was more than glad that Kairi belonged to those things, too.

Sure, there were times that he could use more Kairi and less Kingdom Hearts related stuff, but the brunet knew that this was a temporary thing. As soon as they had fixed everything and brought peace to all worlds, he could be with _her_ again. Until then, he could always daydream about their reunion, right? Because he would keep on fighting, and thinking of her gave him the much-needed strength that he needed for this seemingly endless battle.

Sora smiled, thinking, _Even when she isn't there, she's a huge support._

"Sora!"

The Keybearer blinked, waking up from his daydream, just in time to avoid being beheaded by one of the more dangerous Nobodies in Hollow Bastion.

"Whoa!"

He dodged the attack and in a quick reflex, he brought his right hand up to slice the Nobody in half.

"Gawrsh, are you okay, Sora?"

The brunet male let out a shaky laugh, "Never been better."

Okay, maybe daydreaming had to wait... at least, for now.

"Some day, Kairi's going to be the death of him," an utterly annoyed Donald muttered under his breath, while hacking and slashing at the remaining foes.

* * *

**A/N: The last part was inspired by Celeron96's review.**

**Next chapter:**_** He couldn't deny it anymore and he didn't want to; Kairi was his ****Light**. She just had to, because she made him feel so... well, good (he couldn't find a proper word to describe that feeling)._

**The next chapter will be a rather fluffy Sokai one-shot (to make up to the short drabbles), so stay tuned!**


	12. Light

**A/N: At last, a long chapter! I'm kinda happy with how this turned out, so I hope you'll enjoy it as well.**

**Thanks: Celeron96, Applepiegirl222, Walker of Nothing, Scarlett-95, heywhoknewit, Zarina3908, stormfall, and M. L. Ayala, my lovely beta reader. :)**

* * *

_~ __He couldn't deny it anymore and he didn't want to; Kairi was his **Light**. She just had to be, because she made him feel so...well, good (he couldn't find a proper word to describe that feeling)._ ~

* * *

**L. - Light**

"Oh, come _on_!"

Sora sighed wearily when there was no reaction from her whatsoever after he threw a pebble towards her window (and here he thought that it was hard enough to wake up the whole neighborhood. Then again, it was so quiet here, maybe he had woken up some people, but they didn't care enough to go look where the noise came from). So he tried again, hearing a light _TONK!_ when the piece of stone came into contact with glass.

Fortunately for him, it was past midnight, which meant that everyone in the world was sleeping soundly in their warm and cozy beds. In fact, Sora's parents had no idea that he was outside, waiting for Kairi to open the window and listen to him. Chances were that his mom would kill him if she ever found out. She was the epitome of an overly worried mother. It was sweet, but it also meant that Sora didn't tell her everything; his mom would only watch him more if he did.

But it was all worth it in the end... Or so he hoped. It would be such a shame if Kairi didn't wake up, since he'd planned this out days ago.

His heart nearly stopped beating when he caught a weak light behind the light blue curtains. It meant that she had turned on her bedside lamp. Almost immediately, one of the curtains was pulled away and the head of a very sleepy Kairi appeared. The boy's eyes widened slightly, because even when her hair was slightly messy and she could barely keep her striking blue eyes open, she looked absolutely, _breathtakingly_ beautiful.

Surprise was written all over her face as she blinked. Still, the redhead carefully opened her window. She cringed when it squeaked and both teens held their breaths as they listened intently. Thankfully, the area remained silent, meaning that the neighbors were still sleeping.

"Sora? What are you doing here?" she whisper-called, so as not to wake up the mayor and his wife.

"It's a very special night, you know?" he replied with his trademark goofy grin.

She tilted her head to the side in slight confusion, which only made her look like a lost kitten. "How so?"

"All the stars stand closer to our world tonight, and so is the moon! You've gotta see this, Kairi, c'mon!"

Kairi frowned. "Wait, you mean _right_ _now_?"

Sora nodded vigorously, his eyes glinting with new determination. "Of course! We can see it much better on the beach. It'll be worth it, I promise!"

Kairi gave him an unsure look, as she thought about it. Eventually, he managed to persuade the red-haired girl to come with him. After she'd quickly changed into other clothes, she climbed down the creeper that grew not too far from her window, so they could go stargazing on the beach.

* * *

"Wow, the stars really do look beautiful tonight," Kairi admitted, completely awestruck.

They were sitting on the sand, their gazes turned towards the ink black sky. Indeed, it seemed like the stars and moon stood much closer to them. Sora had told her that it was one of those special events that only happened once in a few hundred years.

"Yeah... Oh look, there goes a shooting star! Quick, make a wish!"

Kairi gave him a sidelong glance and saw that her friend had closed his eyes. His hands were clenched into fists and judging by that look of pure concentration on his face, he was making a wish himself. His lips were parted slightly and Kairi realized that he had never looked this adorable before.

She hesitated visibly, before bending forward slightly to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you for sharing this with me. I really appreciate it."

Sora chuckled sheepishly, staring at his knees. He could already feel how his cheeks were growing warm and he hoped to god that it was dark enough around them so she wouldn't notice.

"A-anytime, Kai."

Kairi responded with a shy smile of her own. "I need to go now, though, before anyone finds out I'm not in my room."

"Oh, okay." Sora nodded and got up as well. As he watched her retreating back, he could only whisper, "Whoa, it actually _worked_!"

After that, it didn't take him too long to come up with a conclusion.

He couldn't deny it anymore and he didn't even want to; Kairi was his **Light. **She just had to be, because she made him feel so...well, _good _(he couldn't find a proper word to describe that feeling).

Even Riku didn't make him feel like this and that said a lot, considering that he knew the silver-haired teen his whole life. And this couldn't be just because she was a girl, right?

* * *

The next day, when she saw her adoptive parents during breakfast, Kairi could safely conclude that the mayor and his wife hadn't noticed her temporary disappearance last night. They didn't give her any suspicious or angry looks, so she was safe. However, there was still one thing that almost spoiled everything for her that morning.

"My my, Kairi. You seem to be extraordinarily cheerful today," the mayor noted when he noticed how she couldn't wipe that grin off her face.

Kairi stiffened slightly, but she quickly recovered. "I always am," the red-haired teen insisted, before getting up from her place. "Anyways, I should go to school. I'm already late."

With that, she hurried out of the kitchen (before she would say or do something stupid).

* * *

**A/N: Three guesses as to what Sora wished. :P I don't know why, but I have a feeling that those two would sneak out regularly, be it with or without Riku. XD**

**Next chapter:**_** She really ****missed **him, a lot. More than anything in the world. She would do anything to see him, so she realized how lucky she was when Axel showed up and offered his help to her. Too bad he didn't act more friendly._


	13. Missed

**A/N: Thanks: Zarina3908, Scarlett-95, Celeron96, and Walker of Nothing.**

* * *

_~ She really **missed **him, a lot. More than anything in the world. She would do anything to see him, so she realized how lucky she was when Axel showed up and offered his help to her. Too bad he didn't act more friendly. ~_

* * *

**M. - Missed**

Kairi sighed as she stared at the seemingly endless, deep blue ocean. It always seemed like nothing had changed, but the redhead knew now that one should never trust a book on its cover.

She really **missed **him, a lot. More than anything in the world, even if she couldn't remember his name a few months ago. It was strange, really, to know that your heart yearned to meet someone you had somehow completely forgotten about (but that didn't mean that he _wasn't_ important, right?). She felt as though she would get her answers when she could finally meet Sora. For now, though, it was as though a piece of her heart was missing and she didn't even know why.

She would do anything to see him, so she realized how lucky she was when Axel showed up and offered his help to her. Too bad he didn't act more friendly.

Still, indirectly, you could call this guy the reason for her success at finding her childhood friend...

* * *

**A/N: ****Next chapter:**_** There were times that he dreamed that he almost, **__almost_ had replaced the soft, wine red hair of Kairi's, with** Naminé's** blond hair. Always when he woke up, he beaded with sweat, his heart pounding in his chest.


	14. Naminé

**A/N: Thanks: Gohan Roxas, Celeron96, and zpup1224. :)**

* * *

_~ __There were times that he dreamed that he almost, __almost_ had replaced the soft, wine red hair of Kairi's, with **Naminé**'s blond hair. Always when he woke up, he beaded with sweat, his heart pounding in his chest. ~

* * *

**N. - Naminé**

There were times that he dreamed that he almost, _almost_ had replaced the soft, wine red hair of Kairi's, with **Naminé**'s blond hair. That her violet eyes had turned into cerulean ones. That her skin was paler and her pink dress was white. Always when he woke up, he beaded with sweat, his heart pounding in his chest.

Shivers would run down his spine, but not because of the cold...

When the nightmares didn't bother him all that much, Sora allowed himself to wonder how things would have turned out if he'd still chosen to keep his memories of the blonde Nobody. Kairi would have been out of the picture, as if she's never existed, that's for sure. Would the brunet have fought just as hard to get to Naminé as he did now for Kairi? Even if it meant he had to fight with Roxas, his own Nobody?

Would he have felt all those butterflies flutter whenever he thought of her? Would his knees get weak at the thought of kissing her?

Would he still fantasize about what his life would be like if and when the two were married?

Sora supposed that these questions would always remain unanswered (thankfully). But to be honest, the Keyblade's Chosen One didn't think he'd ever be able to feel this way for anyone else other than the red-haired girl who had stolen his heart long ago. Even if he wouldn't be able to remember all the great moments they had shared, it would always feel like something was missing.

* * *

**A/N: ****Next chapter:**_** If it hadn't been for ****Organization XIII**, he wouldn't have to leave Destiny Islands, and he would still be with Riku, and more importantly, Kairi._


	15. Organization XIII

**A/N: Two updates in one day? I'm just as surprised as you are. :P**

**Thanks: Celeron, and Amulet Misty. :)**

* * *

_~ If it hadn't been for **Organization XIII**, he wouldn't have had to leave Destiny Islands, and he would still be with Riku, and more importantly, Kairi. ~_

* * *

**O. - Organization XIII**

If it hadn't been for **Organization XIII**, he wouldn't have had to leave Destiny Islands, and he would still be with Riku, and more importantly, Kairi.

The three of them would've had such a nice, carefree life. Building sandcastles on the beach, participating in big races all day long, eating tons of ice cream together, playing Blitzball with Tidus and Wakka, hiding from Selphie when she was in a romantic mood...

It all seemed silly, but so, _so_ perfect.

And when it was time to finally go home, he would secretly go back to the play islands, because he knew that Kairi would be waiting there for him.

But thanks to the organization of Nobodies, there was no romance in Sora's life.

* * *

**A/N: ****Next chapter:**_** He had always wanted to share a ****Paopu **fruit with her, but when Riku mentioned something about it, he just acted stupid and pretended not to know what he was talking about._


	16. Paopu

**A/N: ****Thanks: Walker of Nothing, Amulet Misty, and Celeron96. :)**

* * *

_~ He had always wanted to share a **Paopu **fruit with her, but when Riku mentioned something about it, he just acted stupid and pretended not to know what he was talking about. ~_

* * *

**P. - Paopu**

Sora watched the silver-haired teen's retreating back, and he frowned.

He had always wanted to share a **Paopu **fruit with her, but when Riku mentioned something about it, he just acted stupid and pretended not to know what he was talking about.

In reality, however, he was feeling angry, scared and just powerless. There was that panicky feeling just beneath the surface, because what if Riku really did share a Paopu fruit with her before Sora had any chance? What if the legend was true? It would mean that the brunet boy would never be able to make Kairi his, no matter how big his crush on her was.

Sora wasn't stupid; he knew that Riku liked the girl, too. How could he _not_ notice when he was teasing her affectionately all the time? Kairi would get to hear jokes, whereas Sora would get a friggin' log thrown at him. Even the most oblivious idiot would be suspicious.

* * *

**A/N: ****Next chapter:**_** The big ****question** was, had everything he had done so far all been for nothing?_


	17. Question

**A/N: Seems like these drabbles are getting shorter and shorter...**

**Thanks: Celeron96, Amulet Misty, Walker of Nothing, and Scarlett-95. :)**

* * *

_~ The big **question** was, had everything he had done so far all been for nothing? ~_

* * *

**Q. - Question**

Sora held his head in his hands, feeling more powerless than he'd ever done. "What do I do?"

The big **question** was, had everything he had done so far all been for nothing?

After all, Riku said that Kairi liked_ him_ more than she liked Sora, so why should he even bother to gain her attention? Granted, maybe his friend was just teasing him, but who said he couldn't be right? Riku had always been more popular with the ladies. Selphie liked him, the creepy librarian had a soft spot for him, heck, even the principal's daughter had a huge crush on the guy! Let's face it, the silver-haired boy was good at everything. He was smart, athletic, funny, cool...

It was impossible _not_ to like him.

So every time Kairi looked at Riku a second too long, every time she smiled at him, something inside Sora twisted painfully. It made him think, why was he not good enough?

* * *

**A/N: ****Next chapter:**_** She just had to check if she was dreaming or not, for her own sanity, so she did the first thing that came up her mind. Hugging him tightly, she said, "This is ****real**..." She felt how he returned the embrace, putting his arms around her, and that was when everything was just perfect._


	18. Real

**A/N: ****Thanks: Walker of Nothing, Celeron96, and LTA. :)**

* * *

_~ She just had to check if she was dreaming or not, for her own sanity, so she did the first thing that came up to her. Hugging him tightly, she said, "This is **real**..." She felt how he returned the embrace, putting his arms around her, and that was when everything was just perfect. ~_

* * *

**R.** - **Real**

She just had to check if she was dreaming or not, for her own sanity, so she did the first thing that came up to her. Hugging him tightly, she said, "This is **real**..." For a brief moment, she held her breath and didn't dare to move, almost afraid of how he might react. Then she felt how he slowly returned the embrace, putting his arms around her, and that was when everything was just perfect.

How many times had she wondered what she would do or say when she would finally meet him? In the end, however, there were no words needed to fill in the silence. Perfect moments never could be planned, after all. They just happened.

They were finally together, that was all that mattered. That, she realized, was what made this moment ultimately perfect.

* * *

**A/N: ****Next chapter:**_** She looked up at the many ****stars** in the sky that illuminated the beach, too busy with matching each one of them to a reason why she loved him to notice how late it actually was. She was doing fine, until she realized that she would run out of stars._


	19. Stars

**A/N: ****Thanks: Walker of Nothing, Scarlett-95, and Guest. :)**

* * *

_~ She looked up at the many **stars** in the sky that illuminated the beach, too busy with matching each one of them to a reason why she loved him to notice how late it actually was. She was doing fine, until she realized that she would run out of stars. ~_

* * *

**S.** - **Stars****  
**

Destiny Islands was a whole different world at night; silent, mysterious, a tad bit haunting, but beautiful nonetheless. The sea was ink black and had a dangerous aura. However, it never stopped her from coming to the play island, where she felt the most connected to _him_.

She looked up at the many **stars** in the sky that illuminated the beach, too busy with matching each one of them to a reason why she loved him to notice how late it actually was. She was doing fine, until she realized that at this rate, she would run out of stars.

As cheesy as it sounded, it was totally true (so no, it wasn't because she couldn't count further than a certain number); the more she started to remember about him, the more she started to like him, admire him even, with his happy-go-lucky attitude and goofy smile.

How could anyone _not_ fall in love with someone like Sora? He was sweet, caring, funny, optimistic...

Pretty amazing...

So every time that Kairi was lucky enough to catch a shooting star, she would secretly wish she could meet him and be with him. She swore she'd do anything it would take to get to see him, even if it meant that she had to leave behind everything she cared about.

Little did the red-haired teen know that her wish would be granted very soon...

* * *

**A/N: ****Next chapter:**_** Saving the worlds was pretty ****tiresome**, but he was willing to do it over and over again a thousand times more, if he could catch more than just a glimpse of her._


	20. Tiresome

**A/N: I'm so out of inspiration, but I bet you already noticed that a few chapters ago. XD**

**Thanks: Celeron96, Walker of Nothing, ohnoitisKatie and Amulet Misty. :)**

* * *

_~ ____Saving the worlds was pretty **tiresome**, but he was willing to do it over and over again a thousand times more, if he could catch more than just a glimpse of her._~

* * *

**T.** - **Tiresome****  
**

Saving the worlds was pretty **tiresome**, but he was willing to do it over and over again a thousand times more, if he could catch more than just a glimpse of her.

And he didn't mean in his dreams, but he wanted her to be next to him. He wanted to hear her laugh, see her smile and the way her nose would wrinkle with it slightly. He wanted to hear her voice, feel her touch and smell her lavender shampoo. It was those little things that gave Sora the energy to keep on going and hope that maybe someday, his dreams would turn into reality.

* * *

**A/N: ****Next chapter:**_** His life seemed to be so ****unreal **sometimes, with all those fantasy creatures coming alive. It made him wonder all the time if this all was just a strange dream, or not. If so, then he wouldn't mind waking up again with Kairi sitting beside him._


	21. Unreal

**A/N: ****Thanks: Celeron96, Walker of Nothing, and ohnoitisKatie. :)**

* * *

_~ His life seemed to be so **unreal **sometimes, with all those fantasy creatures coming alive. It made him wonder all the time if this all was just a strange dream, or not. If so, then he wouldn't mind waking up again with Kairi sitting beside him. ~_

* * *

**U.** - **Unreal****  
**

His life seemed to be so **unreal **sometimes, with all those fantasy creatures coming alive, that he wasn't sure what to believe anymore. It even made him wonder all the time if this all was just a strange dream, or not. If so, then he wouldn't mind waking up again with Kairi sitting beside him.

...Calling him a lazy bum, or even hitting him playfully and expecting it to hurt.

Though, when she _did_ manage to hurt him, she'd become the sweetest and most caring person in the world. It was cute how the look on her face would suddenly change from mischievous to worried and apologetic. In the end, though, the pain was all worth it.

* * *

**A/N: ****Next chapter:**_**Violet** was his favorite color. Why? Because it reminded him so much of her pretty eyes._


	22. Violet

**A/N: ****Thanks: Celeron96, ohnoitisKatie, Amulet Misty, and Walker of Nothing. :)**

* * *

_~ **Violet** was his favorite color. Why? Because it reminded him so much of her pretty eyes. ~_

* * *

**V.** - **Violet****  
**

**Violet** was his favorite color. Why? Because it reminded him so much of her pretty eyes.

Hers were a soft violet, but pure, like her heart. And they always shined bright, no matter what. How often did he not have the feeling that he was drowning in them? Still, he never wanted to be saved, either.

Before he'd met her, his favorite color had been red. Sora still liked red (after all, Kairi had beautiful, wine-colored hair), but nothing could beat violet if you asked him.

It was his secret. Kairi would never find out and Sora would rather die than tell Riku. Now all that was left was practising his pokerface, so that he could ensure that nobody would ever find out...

* * *

**A/N: ****Next chapter:**_** "Maybe ****waiting** isn't good enough," she pondered, watching the horizon that was far behind the sea and the sky, for the 300th time already._


	23. Waiting

**A/N: My second update today, seems like I'm on a roll. :P**

**Thanks: Gohan Roxas, Celeron96, Crimson Daydreamer, Zarina3908, ohnoitisKatie, Walker of Nothing, and Amulet Misty. :)**

* * *

_~ "Maybe **waiting** isn't good enough," she pondered, watching the horizon that was far behind the sea and the sky, for the 300th time already. ~_

* * *

**W.** - **Waiting****  
**

"Maybe **waiting** isn't good enough," she pondered, watching the horizon that was far behind the sea and the sky, for the 300th time already.

What she hadn't expected, however, was the fact that she would get a reply from the sky, "My thoughts exactly! If you have a dream, don't wait. Act."

It was a voice that agreed with her. It encouraged her to take risks and act on her instinct, just like the owner of the voice probably did.

Too bad it wasn't Sora, _her_ sky, who had answered.

Those bright green eyes and wild, poisonous red spikes that stood in all directions weren't satisfying to her in the least. She longed to see amazing, cerulean eyes and soft brown spikes, instead.

Still, when the stranger said, "I happen to be an acquaintance or Sora's. Why don't we go see him?" she couldn't help but feel hopeful for a fleeting second.

Then, she realized that life wasn't a fairytale and once again, her world collapsed.

* * *

**A/N: ****Next chapter:**_** Riku knew that Sora's most important memories were about Kairi. That explained why ****Xion** looked so much like her, but it still had shocked him._


	24. Xion

**A/N: Whoa, only three chapters left! Looks like I'm close to finishing yet another story. :D**

**Thanks: Celeron96, Amulet Misty, Gohan Roxas, Zarina3908, Walker of Nothing, Crimson Daydreamer, and LoveAnime101. :)**

* * *

_~ Riku knew that Sora's most important memories were about Kairi. That explained why **Xion** looked so much like her, but it still had shocked him. ~_

* * *

**X.** - **Xion****  
**

Riku knew that Sora's most important memories were about Kairi (he felt a pang of jealousy at this revelation, but since Kairi was a girl, he would let it slide). That explained why **Xion** looked so much like her, but it still had shocked him.

_Immensely._

When he looked into her eyes, he felt as though he was talking to his red-haired friend. The way she scrunched up her nose sometimes, it was_ exactly_ the same way Kairi would do so.

Sometimes it made him wonder, if he could somehow find a way to let Xion live with them in Destiny Islands, would he start have feelings for her because of her personality or because she reminded him so much of Kairi? Because that was the only difference between the two girls, save for their hair, of course.

Wasn't that the reason he was helping her this much, anyway? Sure, he also did it for Sora, but all those extra visits that he was paying her...

Was it possible for him to feel just as much for Xion as Sora did for Kairi?

Riku sighed, running a hand through his hair. Why was his fate so damn complicated?

* * *

**A/N: ****Next chapter:**_** She remembered everything that had happened like it was ****yesterday. **There was one thing that hadn't changed from yesterday till today, her feelings for him._


	25. Yesterday

**A/N: It was about time I wrote a piece that's longer than 300 words. Hope you guys enjoy. :D**

**Thanks: Walker of Nothing, ohnoitisKatie, Amulet Misty, Zarina3908, Gohan Roxas, and Embrace of Destiny. :)**

* * *

_~ She remembered everything that had happened like it was **yesterday. **There was one thing that hadn't changed from yesterday till today, her feelings for him. ~_

* * *

**Y.** - **Yesterday****  
**

Today was one of those days that wasn't unbearably hot. That was why Sora, Riku and Kairi had gone to the play island. It was the perfect place to stay at the moment.

When Riku went to look for some hard sand near the sea, Sora decided to just go for it and ask that one question that he'd been dying to know the answer of. "Say Kairi?"

"Yeah?"

He seemed to hesitate slightly, before he dared to ask, "Do you ever think about when you grow up and you're married and stuff?"

Kairi's gaze travelled from the sandcastle they were building to Sora's big, questioning eyes. The eyes that she'd decided she liked, _a lot_.

She thought about it for a moment, as though she was wondering if she should trust him or not. Eventually, she admitted, "Sometimes. I've always wanted a princess wedding, with a beautiful dress and white doves... It's what every girl wants, y'know?"

Sora stared at the sky, a light frown on his face. Was this really what every girl wanted? It wasn't exactly his taste, but if it made Kairi happy...

At that moment, he noticed the sad look on her face. "Kairi, what's wrong?"

The redhead didn't reply immediately. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and started, "What if nobody wants to marry me? What if all the good guys are already taken?"

Before the six year-old could stop himself, he blurted out, "I'll marry you!" When he caught the surprised look on the redhead's face, he hastened to add, "...I-I mean, when we're both like, twenty years old and you still haven't found someone to marry, I would mind... If you don't mind, of course. As long as you won't tell Riku..."

"Really?" she asked, almost hopefully.

"Sure."

Kairi beamed at that and clapped her hands together excitedly. "...Promise?"

Sora nodded, his eyes twinkling with determination. "I promise."

He couldn't help but grin when Kairi gave him a radiant smile.

* * *

**~ Fourteen Years Later...**

It was a beautiful evening, perfect for a walk on the beach. The sun was about to set, so everything had a beautiful orange glow to it. Sora was walking to the Paopu tree, hand in hand with his beautiful girlfriend.

It had been about three years since the great battle that had involved all worlds and a lot of blood. The final battle had been long and tiring and at that moment, nobody knew if they were going to make it or not. But they had won and the balance in the multiverse was restored.

It had also been nearly three years since he'd declared his love for Kairi...which had happened on the battlefield while they were in the middle of fighting Nobodies. Okay, so on hindsight, that hadn't been the most romantic confession and the timing had really sucked, but could you blame him? Thankfully, Kairi hadn't minded much. That, Sora had felt as though a burden had been lifted from his shoulder.

Sora loved the princess of Light with all his heart. In fact, he would love to grow old with her...

"Say Kairi?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking a lot lately..." he started.

"And...?"

Sora stopped walking. He took a deep, steadying breath, before deciding that it was time to take the biggest risk in his life. He swiftly kneeled in front of her, on one knee, never letting go of her hand.

Kairi gasped softly. "Sora, what..."

"Remember what I promised you fourteen years ago? That I would marry you at the age of twenty if you weren't with someone else?" He licked his dry lips and continued, his eyes never leaving her violet ones, "My promise still stands, so... Dear Kairi, will you be my wife? I'll try my hardest to make you the happiest woman in the multiverse."

She remembered everything that had happened between them like it was **yesterday. **There was one thing that hadn't changed from yesterday till today, her feelings for him.

The red-haired woman didn't waste any time and fell in his arms. "I thought you'd never ask."

Sora laughed. "So uh, just to be sure, that's a yes?"

She affectionately kissed the tip of his nose. "You bet, silly."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so maybe it was a little rushed, but Sora looks like the type who would blurt out something like this, instead of planning it.**

**Next chapter:**_** They had all been so ****zealous** about travelling to other worlds, but in the end they had all been wishing that it would end soon, so everything could be normal again._


	26. Zealous

**A/N: Finally, the last chapter! *does a victory dance* As always, I'm both glad and sad that this is over. Glad, because I have fourteen other stories of which I can't wait to start with (and obviously, some of them have Sokai in it), but sad because my updates will be so much slower now. Anyways, enjoy reading! ;D**

**Thanks: Gohan Roxas, ohnoitisKatie, Walker of Nothing, and Celeron96.**

* * *

**Z.** - **Zealous**

The beach was quiet and deserted. Just the way Sora liked it now. The sun hadn't started setting yet, but frankly, he didn't care. Who in the worlds bothered watching a stupid sunset when they were depressed, anyway?

...Except for probably Aerith, but she obviously didn't count, because...well, she was wearing _pink_ for crying out loud!

Then again, so did Kairi, and nothing was wrong with her. On the contrary, she was the smartest, funniest, most beautiful and amazing person he'd ever met!

The frustrated teen shook his head when he realized that he was digressing. Vodka had a weird impact on his thoughts...

They had all been so **zealous** about travelling to other worlds, but in the end they had all been wishing that it would end soon, so everything could be normal again.

"Sora, what are you doing out here all by yourself? Are you alright?"

Sora's heart skipped a beat at the beautiful, familiar female voice, but the somber expression on his face didn't disappear. "No."

Kairi realized at this point that he was drunk. Almost instantly, she spotted the bottle of vodka, a silent warning that she should be careful, for Sora wasn't completely himself at the moment.

She sighed and took a seat next to him on the sand, which was still warm thanks to the sun. "What's wrong, Sora?"

"Nothing... _Everything_!" he exclaimed, while swaying back and forth dangerously. Just when Kairi started wondering if she should hold Sora by his shoulders, so he wouldn't fall, the brunet continued, "I mean... look at everything it brought us!"

And that sentence was the beginning of a very long rant that didn't make any sense at all. Kairi just sat there quietly, trying to be the good friend and listening ear to her crush. Something told her that something else was bothering the brun, though. Whatever it was, she hoped that he would just blurt it out. That was usually Sora's style.

"And the worssst of all is," he slurred, before putting his head in his hands.

Kairi waited for a moment, but he didn't continue. "The worst of all is what?" she inquired, curious now.

Sora threw his hands in the air in a frustrated manner. "It's that I can't even tell you that I like you so much that it physically _hurts_. I mean, jeez! You never notice when I'm hinting it and I don't know what to do anymore and...and... _UGH_!"

The redhead blinked. "You..._like_ me?"

"Yes!"

She opened her mouth again. Unable to find any words, she closed it almost immediately.

After taking a few deep, calming breaths, she'd made up her mind. "C'mon, Sora. Let's get you somewhere safe."

There was no way she was going to drag his ass home, so it was probably best if they stayed on the Play Island and find a secluded place. That new little shack didn't sound that bad.

"Oh, and just so you know, Sora, I like you a lot, too." With that, she kissed him briefly on the lips. Before Sora had the chance to react, she pulled away. A faint blush was adorning her cheeks when she continued, "But not when you're drunk. Now, let's go."

* * *

When he woke up the next day, he felt more horrible than that time that he'd almost been lynched by Ursula. Sora groaned, touching his head, until he suddenly realized that someone's head was leaning against his shoulder. He tensed up, throwing a sidelong glance. For a moment, the Keyblade wielder wondered what in the worlds Kairi was doing here...and why they were in a shack. The next moment, he started remembering fragments of what happened last evening...and his embarrassing confession to her.

_Oh god, I've made a complete idiot of myself, again!_

Or maybe not, because if he really had made a fool out of himself, she wouldn't be here in the first place.

Well, that was definitely _not_ the way he'd intended to tell her. Then again, if it had been up to him, he might never have gathered the courage to tell her. So quite literally, alcohol had saved his life. And he'd done a pretty fine job handling the pressure, if he said so himself.

With a content smile, he leaned back on his comfortable couch and put his arm around the sleeping teen beside him.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading this and sticking with me till the bitter end! Hope you enjoyed it. ^_^ I have to admit I'm not really satisfied with it, but I'm glad I was able to finish yet another collection. Which one was _your_ favorite? Reviews are highly appreciated! :)**

**REVIEW SHOUT-OUT: ireneotaku, RAWRsuzie, XxX-SparklingEyes-XxX, Dream Adept, Scented-Marker-Sniffer, MidnightxRose, The Masked Wanderer, shealakiah, Singer of Water, musicbox, Walker of Nothing, Celeron96, Applepiegirl222, Scarlett-95, Zarina3908, Gohan Roxas, Amulet Misty, ohnoitisKatie, Crimson Daydreamer, Embrace of Destiny, and everyone who reviews after this. :)**


End file.
